


Three men in a.......

by Barcardivodka



Series: The Snapshot Series [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger comes in many forms and can lurk silent and deadly, even in the safest of places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three men in a.......

**Author's Note:**

> First published on fanfiction.net 21 March 2010 - Moved to AO3 to archive all works together

"You've got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed DiNozzo, throwing Gibbs a furious look.

"Hey! I didn't touch anything," Gibbs defended, holding out his hands to prove his innocence. DiNozzo gave him a suspicious glare.

"They'll soon have us out," Gibbs stated, a peace offering to the still furious looking DiNozzo.

DiNozzo pushed himself away from the wall. "No! No, they won't, because they know you're in here," he pointed a finger at Gibbs, just in case there could be any misunderstanding.

Gibbs frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

DiNozzo's eyes went wide with outrage. "What's that ... what's ...?" he spluttered. He stepped closer to Gibbs, "because you always use your office," he air quoted the word, "when you alpha dog it with Fornell," he snarled turning away. DiNozzo suddenly spun back round, "and that's why the damn thing has finally broken, with all the switch flipping," he declared, imitating the maneuver with a frenzied hand.

"Oh, God."

Both men turned at the quiet words.

"Jeez, McProbie, you look like crap."

"McGee, you claustrophobic?" Gibbs asked.

McGee shook his head. "Lunch," he gasped out.

"Lunch?" Both men repeated, sharing a puzzled look.

McGee nodded.

Gibbs gave DiNozzo an exasperated look. "This is your fault," he said simply.

"My fault?" How the hell is this my fault?" DiNozzo growled.

"You suggested the restaurant."

DiNozzo threw his hands up in disbelief. "Chuckies Chili Chow-Down serves the best steak in town."

Gibbs nodded his agreement. "That's true."

DiNozzo turned to McGee. "I told you not to eat Chuckies Chili Chow special."

"I like chili," McGee stated, letting out another groan.

"It obviously didn't like you, McGee," Gibbs added dryly.

"Sorry, boss. I can't stop it," McGee cried mournfully, letting out a loud hiss of gas.

"DiNozzo! Emergency escape hatch," Gibbs said urgently, eyeing the roof of the elevator.

"On it, boss!"


End file.
